ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitten Charrington
Kitten Charrington, the self proclaimed “Queen Bee” of ECFW, was born Kitten Elizabeth Charrington in 1983 to Mal Charrington and Inara Charrington. Her parents own an English wrestling company called DJW, Kitten decided to follow in their footsteps and learn how to work the ring. She gained her independence by leaving England to join Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling (ECFW). She is a former ECFW Diva and was part of the ECFW roster 2005 - 2007 and was the Diva who had been in ECFW the longest in constant action. Kitten is now the On-Screen General Manager for ECFW History Kitten was born on June 3rd 1983 to parents who were part of London’s Primrose Hill Set. Her family were well known amongst the families of Primrose Hill and they owned a wrestling company, DJW. Kitten was the second child born to Mal Charrington and Inara Charrington, the first child being Xander Charrington who is set to take over DJW when their parents retire. The Charringtons were a very well to do family and from an early age Kitten not only attended private school but also took part in music, drama, dance, singing and gymnastic lessons. As she grew up Kitten spent a lot of her time backstage at events a quickly picked up skills in the business. At school Kitten formed a close friendship with Tatium Price (now known as Tatium Tyler) the girls became inseparable. After years of training Kitten and Tatium both joined Kitten’s family’s fed DJW. After 2 loyal years Kitten started decided she wanted to travel; Kitten did her research and signed a contract with the ECFW, making sure Tatium would also follow her Kitten packed her bags and headed to America. Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling Kitten soon found her feet in the ECFW and was regularly battling following Divas like Star, Lynn Black, Candy Caine and Brianna Hilton. Kitten soon fought her way to the top of the Women’s division and became Women’s Champion. Not long after this Kitten joined The Coca Cola Boys and formed For One Night Only. This stable soon became hugely popular amongst the ECFW fans. During her time in For One Night Only Kitten lost the Women’s Title but gained a very close friend in Coca Boy ( Sam Wilde ); while the too never fully confirmed their relationship on TV everybody knew they were a couple. Together Sam and Kitten gained the Tag Team Championship belts under the name Tag Team Supreme, and to date Kitten is the only Diva to be part of a mixed Tag Team to hold the belt and at the end of 2005 Kitten became the first ever Diva of the year. By the end of 2005 and start of 2006 the rivalry between For One Night Only and The Foundation of Success became extremely heated and Kitten soon ended up on the injured list. It was decided that to end the feud between the two stables there would be one final match; a Hell in the Cell match at Aggression 2006; with Kitten as the special guest referee. During the match Kitten turned on her teammates and joined The Foundation of Success. Kitten not only turned her back on her former friends but also the fans. Kitten may have won the Women’s Title for a second time at End of an Era but she lost the support of the loyal fans. After losing her Title belt to Alexis Knight The Foundation turned on Kitten and brutally attacked her in the ring, Kitten was then left on her own and had to start over again with the ECFW fans. While ECFW took a short break during August 26th-September 30th, Sam Wilde’s sister Paige set up a meeting between Sam and Kitten to get them talking again. The set up worked and Kitten and Sam were soon a couple again and they married on Christmas Day 2006. After it was reviled Sam Wilde has been involved in the hit and run which put Stephan Silverstone out for several months Kitten stood by him and they have remained a strong couple and have joined forces with the new Version of The Foundation of Success. Kitten's Last Match At ECFW Annihilation 2007, 11th November in Washington D.C; Kitten took part in what was to be her final ECFW match. Kitten faced Viper Venom, the match had several near falls but at the end Viper was the diva with her arm raised. At the end of the match Kitten raised Viper’s arm then gave her a hug before leaving the ring; Viper stopped her and raised Kitten’s arm. Kitten broke down and cried but also could leave the ring with her head held high and proud with her final match ECFW Hall of Fame Kitten was inducted into the ECFW Hall of Fame as part of the Class of 2007; her fellow inductees were her husband Sam Wilde and the announce team of Owen Nelson and Ben Little Kitten the General Manager On January 1st 2008 Kitten Charrington made a shook return to ECFW as the General Manager, under the name Kitten Charrington-Wilde. She has taken over from Pat’s duties and on air GM and in her first act as GM she booked a match at the Destruction PPV Jason Blade Vs Sam Wilde in a Hell in the Cell for the World Heavyweight Championship Kitten has already made her presence as the General Manager felt, at Destruction 2008 on January 12th Kitten not only made Viper Venom hand back the Women's Championship to Lucky LeFay as Viper "Didn’t pin or make Lucky tap out, Lucky refused to tap out so fell unconscious" but Kitten also fired former Women's Champion Layla Monroe for speaking out about Kitten’s actions Finishing & Signature Moves *'Finishing moves' Cat Scratch Fever This is a the springboard bulldog is seen where Kitten will springboard off the ring ropes before applying the headlock. While flying towards an opponent, Kitten catches her opponent in a headlock and then drives the opponent into the ground as they falls to the mat. La Bella Vita This variant on the seated senton, which is technically described as a flipping seated senton, is performed by flipping forward off a raised platform on to the shoulders of a standing opponent forcing them to the ground in a pinning position. *'Signature moves' :*''Clothesline'' :*''Russian legsweep'' :*''DDT'' :*''Back body drop'' :*''Spinebuster'' :*''Headscissors takedown'' :*''Hurricanrana'' :*''PowerBomb'' :*''Piledriver'' :*''Irish whip'' :*''Spear'' :*''Face Buster'' :*''Spike DDT'' Championships and Accomplishments *ECFW Women’s Champion (x2) (June 25, 2005 - October 11, 2005 , February 25, 2006 - May 6, 2006) *ECFW Tag Team Champion (January 14, 2006 - January 17, 2006) *2005 Diva of the year *2005 Rookie of the year 1st Runner up *2005 Stable of the Year 3rd Runner Up (For One Night Only) *2005 Feud of the Year 2nd Runner Up (For One Night Only vs. The Foundation of Success) *2006 Diva of the year 1st Runner up *2006 Stable of the Year (The Foundation of Success) *2006 Stable of the Year 3rd Runner Up (For One Night Only) *2006 Match of the Year 1st Runner Up (Stephan Silverstone & Kyve Hart Vs The Coca Cola Boys Special Guest Referee: Kitten Charrington Aggression 06) *2006 Feud of the Year 1st Runner Up (The Foundation of Success Vs For One Night Only) *2006 Feud of the Year 3rd Runner Up (Jason Blade Vs The Foundation of Success) *2007 Diva of the Year 3rd Runner Up *2007 Stable of the Year (The Foundation of Success) *Part of the Class of 2007 ECFW Hall of Fame inductees Theme Music *My Prerogative by Britney Spears *Celebrity Skin by Hole *Queen Bee by Dirty Harry (Current) Notable Feuds During her time in ECFW Kitten has had a long running feud with Alexis Knight, the two Divas have had two huge battles, one of which took place at Cyber Carnage V and the other at June Jam. To this day Kitten and Alexis don’t see eye to eye but there is a respect for each others skills but it is safe to ay these two will never be friends. Another member of the ECFW roster Kitten does not get along with is Jason Blade. Kitten was involved in an attack on Jason which the Foundation of Success set up in a bid to end his carer, even thought Kitten put aside her differences with Jason to get him and current girlfriend Tatium Tyler together Jason and Kitten still have a deep seeded loathing for each other. After her brief relationship with Stephan Silverstone Kitten became the victim of a masked women. Week after week a masked woman would attack Kitten and even tried to run her down with a car. Soon it was reviled that there were two women behind the mask Kristen Hart and Kelly Gorgeous-Hart. Kristen’s reasons for these attacks were based on Kitten “stealing” Kristen’s boyfriend in the shape Stephan. The two met in the first ever Diva Street Fight where Kitten came out on top. Stephan Silverstone and Kitten also have issues with each other since their relationship ended and Kitten’s husband Sam Wilde ran Stephan down with a car. Over the last few years Kitten has been in the ring with several of the ECFW Divas. Relationships During her time in ECFW Kitten has had two relationships with fellow members of the roster Sam Wilde AKA Coca Boy Early in her ECFW career Kitten aliened herself with the Coca-Cola boys, soon a relationship with Coca Boy developed and this set them on a whole new path; they even won the Tag Team title belts, making them the first mixed Tag Team Champions. Kitten and Sam Wilde were inseparable until Kitten betrayed Sam in the worst way. She left him to join one of the men he hates the most, Stephan Silverstone. The Charrington-Wilde Marriage While ECFW took a short break during August 26th-September 30th 2006, Sam Wilde’s sister Paige set up a meeting between Sam and Kitten to get them talking again. The set up worked and Kitten and Sam started seeing each other again and rekindled their romance; between them they worked out their differences and Sam forgave Kitten for her actions. And following a whirlwind romance they married on Christmas Day 2006. The Charrington-Wilde marriage was featured in OK! Magazine and was the big seller of the year. Stephan Silverstone AKA The MVP Kitten and Stephan's fling in 2006 was short but far from sweet; tempted away from Sam Wilde with the promise of Fame and Fortune Kitten had to quickly learn she wasn’t going to be the only girl is Stephan’s life and no matter what she did to get attention it didn't work. After she lost her title belt to Alexis Knight The Foundation of Success turned on her, ending a brief relationship that was doomed from the start. The fling set off a chain of events which caused Kristen Hart to start stalking Kitten as one of the Masked Women, the other being Kelly Gorgeous-Hart. Kristen claimed she was attacking Kitten as she had stolen Stephan away from her, and while Kitten and Stephan flaunted themselves on TV Kristen had to sit at home after being fired from ECFW, but that time gave her a lot to think about and soon she was going out of her way to antagonise Kitten, even after the relationship between Kitten and Stephan had finished. Outside of ECFW Outside of ECFW Kitten is branching out into several areas Music, Movie, Modelling and Television Career After working for six months in 2006, in January 2007 Kitten’s first album “Bitter Pill” was released and reached the top 10 on the billboard charts in the USA and UK. Her first Single “Rumours” Made it in to the top 5 in the UK and USA, the song is said to be a hit back at all the gossip written about her. The follow up to “Rumours” was “Ultimate” Which entered the top 10 and Kitten has said the lyrics are written about her Husband Sam Wilde and the next single was “I Live For The Day”. Other songs on the album include; “Queen Bee”, “Life in The Fast Lane” and a cover of “I Want You To Want Me”. While on the road with ECFW during 2007 Kitten promoted the album and even preformed live on different TV shows and also performed in several nightclubs. She also performed at several in store signings and took part in a live session for MSN Kitten started work on her second album late 2007, with a mid 2008 release planed. The album is rumoured to be called “Colour Outside The Lines”, and Kitten has had a huge hand in writing the album. One of the tracks is called "Murder," and it might be her first single. It's one of six songs she recorded in Los Angeles over the past few months, along with the song "Ragdoll" where Kitten talks about how she’s been treated and any negative energy directed towards her. She also will let out her rebellious side on the record — as in songs like "Rulebreaker" — she doesn't want to incriminate herself just yet. "Rulebreaker" does that for her a bit: "I like to break rules, get tattoos, scratch things. ... I'm a black sheep." One of the producers working on the record has said “That track is very much about how Kitten feels right now… She's one tough cookie, You don't want to mess with her." Kitten is also the new face of designer brand Miu Miu’s Summer campaign, and also the face of Jill Stuart's Summer range. As well as her music and Modelling career Kitten has also branched on to television work which includes SNL, Jay Leno, TRL, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Late Show with David Letterman and a Special Guest roles in Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Medium, Entourage, Las Vegas, Dexter and Californication Kitten spent 2006 reading several movie scripts and in talks to star in several movie projects, during 2007 while still wrestling for ECFW Kitten started filming four different projects in a range of genres and the first film "Christmas Day"; an action movie will be released in December 2007, the other films will follow in 2008. Kitten has said she really enjoyed working on the film projects and is now reading more scripts and looking for other projects to work on. Newlyweds: Sam & Kitten In May 2007 Kitten and Sam signed a reality TV show deal, They would be the new couple fronting MTV Newlyweds. The have let a film crew into their lives. The show will follow them through out the year and give an insight into the lives of the self proclaimed “Golden Couple” of Wrestling. The show was meant to show the first year of married life between the couple; but due to Sam being Buried alive at a PPV the show had to come to an end Magazines, Tabloids and Paparazzi Kitten is fast becoming a hot property in Hollywood and paparazzi favourite, and has featured on the front cover of many magazines. She is a favourite of the paparazzi for her willingness to pose for photos and known as a tabloid darling. Some of the magazines Kitten has appeared on include; Vanity Fair, Maxim, Cosmopolitan, Radar, FHM, In Style, OK!, Allure, Cosmo Girl, Nylon, Elle, GQ, W and practically ever tabloid out there The Charrington-Wilde marriage was featured in OK! Magazine and was a big seller of the year and was one of the fastest selling copies of the year Bella Sam recently gave Kitten a Maltese puppy, Kitten has named her Bella (after her trademark "La Bella Vita" move) Kitten now takes Bella everywhere with her. Marcia Albright Marcia Albright is Kitten’s lawyer. Marcia is now Kitten’s closest confident and is looking out for Kitten’s well being. She was there when Kitten made her statement to the press about Jason Blade. Currently the client-lawyer relationship has become strained as Marcia does not approve of Kitten’s extra curricula hobbies. In November 2007 they parted ways Kitten Charrington Kitten Charrington Kitten Charrington Kitten Charringon Kitten Charringon Kitten Charrington